boarding_school_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Pierce
UniPacific16 owns and plays this character. If you have any questions regarding Gray, please contact Uni. Gray Pierce is a first glance, an ordinary mortal until his demon starts showing up. History Gray was born into an ordinary family, the last born of the family. His parents were extremely protective of him, much more than his older sister. He snuck out of the house to go to a party at some caves when he was 15 for his best friend's party. While everyone was getting drunk and hooking up, Gray went exploring and found lake inside the cave and went for a swim, finding a weird looking statue at the bottom of the lake and taking it out of the lake. Once taking the statue out of the lake, tongues of fire swirled all around Gray until they collided with his body and disappeared into his body. The next morning, Gray woke up in his bed, feeling like a stranger in his own head. The next thing he knew, he heard a strange voice in his head saying don't be afraid. Gray passed out from just being too weirded out and woke up a few hours later and the voice spoke again and told Gray everything about what the voice was. The voice happened to be a demon that has been connected to his family for a long time until his last host was taken away from the demon and the demon was locked away in a statue where it couldn't do any harm. Gray didn't tell anybody what was in his head until his sister caught him with his hands in the fire place and that was the first time Sophie had the demon in her head. She touched Gray to find out what he was doing when her whole world went dark. She only saw flames and stopped touching him right away. The first thing Sophie did was talk to their parents about Gray being like her, which is how Gray ended up in Springsville. On the first day of school and Sophie first day at working at the school, Sophie drove Gray there, telling him everything. Powers Pyrokinetics: Gray can control and create fire, increase its size and temperature and even its colour. Gray can also not be harmed by fire, withstand high temperatures and heal quicker when touching fire. Enhanced Senses: '''Because of his demon being all aware, it enhances Gray's systems by using it's own heightened senses and telling Gray what it is sensing. '''Psychic Learning: Being in harmony with his demon, Gray can use parts of it to quickly possess people and learn everything about them. Demon Understanding: Because of being in harmony with his demon, Gray's demon helps Gray understand demons and how to use them to their extents. Personality Demon's Personality: Gray's demons is very sexual and always thinks Gray is into whoever he is talking to, until Gray tells him otherwise. Other than being sexual, the demon is very brutal to Gray in his mind but truthfully Gray is his favourite host and sometimes doesn't mean what he saying. If the demon does go into other people and talks to them, it is very sexual like he is to Gray and barely helps them. The demon is also very rude to everyone. Category:Students in Springsville Institute Category:Males Category:UniPacific16